


Learn Your Place

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki becomes displeased with the one mortal who refuses to kneel and when Captain America comes to stop the chaos, he teleports himself and the feisty maiden to teach her punishment & the rewards of obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Place

Eva stared down the tall leather and armor clad man with defiance, her blue eyes narrowed challengingly at this person who claimed to be a god. Loki’s emerald eyes scrunched angrily at this tiny mortal maiden who dared disobey his demand for all to kneel, all the others were too scared to even utter a word, so why did this one remain standing? Even though all she was wearing a sparkling sapphire gown and had no weapons and didn’t seem fit like a warrior, her very demeanor was fierce and ready to fight him, as though she could be any match to him. He stepped down the steps, his emerald cape fluttered in the mild breeze and the other mortals parted for his path as Loki stalked towards the stubborn woman. Despite the fact Eva was a mere 5’6” compared to this giant man who was about 6’2”, even as Loki stood mere inches from her and towered over her menacingly, Eva just sneered up at him with a growl in her throat.

“And just why do you refuse to kneel, wench?” He hissed at her through bared teeth.

“You are not my god. You are just another dictator who wants everyone to tremble and fear you, blindly obeying whatever you command. You are the kind of man I will never bow to.” She growled, and brazenly, spat upon Loki’s cheek. Loki’s eyes widened in a blazingly white hot fury for a moment but then his lips curled into a sinister grin. He pressed the tip of his golden scepter to her temple and delicately traced it down her jaw line. He leaned down and growled huskily…

“My dear, you have quite a heart…” His voice trailed off as the scepter’s cold tip traced down her neck. He hissed sinisterly close to her ear. Eva’s strong demeanor wavered slightly, shuddering at his close proximity, his words breathing hot against her neck. “I want to claim it…” He growled huskily.  
Just before it could make contact with her chest, a man’s voice shouted over the crowd. “Put that scepter down and step away from the young lady, sir.” The voice belonged to the man out of time, the one who adorned America’s colors and was carrying a large shield. Eva gasped when the menacing man quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, his grip was tight and constricting like a strong anaconda, almost squeezing the air out of her lungs. He pulled her close and growled menacingly as Steve approached slowly.

“So, they sent the soldier? You truly think you have a chance against me, a god?” Loki smirked, chuckling with the utmost confidence. Eva winced and grunted as Loki tightened his grip around her.

“Well, the only God I know of and love certainly doesn’t have your strange fashion sense, much less ridiculous horns like those you’ve got there.” Steve countered with a chuckle of his own but his face turned serious as he stared at Eva struggling and back at Loki’s face. “Let the woman go. Your business is with me, now.” Loki only sneered as he snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a dozen more duplicates of himself and Eva surrounded them.

“You’re right, soldier. But good luck figuring out which one is the real me and the real damsel in distress.” With that, several Lokis began to lunge with different attacks while others stood by and laughed, distracting Steve as the real Loki snuck off with Eva. His hand was clasped tightly around her mouth to keep her from screaming as he made his way to a dark alley near the museum. He snapped his fingers again and the next thing Eva knew, there was a bright green light that blinded her for a moment, and when it faded, the two appeared to be in an abandoned warehouse of sorts.

“Where the hell are we?! Let me go, you bastard!!” She growled, trying to push away from him desperately. She yelped when Loki slammed her back to a cold metallic wall, his weight baring down on her, holding her wrists on either side of her head, and his emerald eyes bore into her wide eyed blue pair, holding her captive, physically and mentally. Her breathing quickened as fear started to creep into her psyche, realizing she was completely helpless to this man. His thin lips smirked as his tongue skimmed across his lips, sensing her once brave and defiant façade deteriorating. He growled next to her ear and let a low throaty chuckle rumble from his chest.

“I can feel your pulse racing, little mortal. Tell me, do you fear me?” He queried with grin, awaiting a response from her. Eva pressed her lips together in a thin line and her jaws clenched tightly, refusing to answer or submit. This lack of response, not even a whimper, angered the God of Mischief. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her yelp and small tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Loki brought her face close to his, his teeth bared like a snarling animal as his pupils dilated, turning his eyes darker.

“Do you realize that I can snap your neck with a flick of my hand or use the blade of this staff to pierce your body like a knife slicing through butter?” He growled, tightening his grip within her locks and finally elicited a whimper.

“Y-Yes!” She cried out, fidgeting feebly in his grasp. Despite the fear coursing through her, her blue eyes were still blazing furiously with Loki, trying to hold onto her defiant resolve as she growled angrily. Loki could sense this resistance and decided to change his tactics, his frustrated grimace turning softer as he smiled, but still menacing.

“Once you kneel and learn obedience, learn your rightful place, to me, you will know bliss.” He growled, running his tongue up the side of her neck. Eva gasped at the sudden change of the god’s behavior and shuddered, her struggles and squirming started to lessen a fraction. This did not go unnoticed by the clever God of Mischief. “If you surrender to me, just think of the pleasure you can discover.” His voice softened as he purred in her ear. His hand trailed slowly over her shoulder, removing the first strap of her dress, grazed over her collarbone, and further down to cup her right breast. He gave her mound a firm squeeze and was delighted at how she gasped and moaned at the sensation. He repeated the same motion on her left side, sliding the dress down and her chest was now bare to his greedy eyes. His other hand cupped the left breast and slowly pushed and squeezed them together, kneading and massaging them. Eva’s resolve to resist Loki was slowly crumbling as her body betrayed her to his ministrations. He chuckled how cute her whimpers sounded as he leaned down and ran his tongue between her breasts.  
“Now, pet… First, I shall discipline you for defying me earlier.” He growled and with a graceful wave of his shimmering hand, her dressed disappeared completely, leaving her in nothing but her blue thong.

“W-wait! Wh-what are you doing?!” Eva shrieked, instinctively covering herself from the god but he grabbed her left hand and pulled her along deeper into the warehouse. He came upon a lone green lounge chair in the center of the room and as Loki sat down gracefully, he tugged Eva’s body harshly over to him. She landed on her stomach and chest across his lap with her back and rear exposed. There was a ripping and a snapping sound and she squealed as she was now fully exposed to Loki, trying to scramble out of his grasp.

“I’d suggest you stop squirming and wailing, pet.” He growled as his palm landed a hard blow to her right ass cheek. The shock and pain from the blow struck Eva with shock open-mouthed silence. She had little time to even think of a protest or cry as he landed a secondary smack across her left cheek, eliciting a soft cry from her lips. He smirked how her pale ivory skin turned a flushed pink from his strikes and he was no where near finished with her ass yet.

“Now then pet, you will learn obedience to me, Loki, of Asgard, your king, and now, your master.” He sneered, landing another blow against her right cheek and squeezed it firmly. “Do you understand?” He hissed, but Eva bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress her whimpers or moans, barely holding onto her resolve by a thread now. Loki huffed, annoyed by the mortal’s stubbornness but he knew he was going to break her, one way or another.

“Very well, then. You can refuse to answer… but I won’t stop.” He whispered menacingly and Eva’s breathing hitched nervously at his threat. “I will only cease once I hear my name cry from your lips.” With that promise, Loki swatted his palm against her thigh this time, causing her to cry out in pain. He repeated the punishing motions in different spots, alternating between her ass cheeks and thighs. After 15 blows, Eva was in tears and her voice was almost hoarse from her cries and sobs.

“Lo… Ki…” Her voice whimpered softly as she panted breathlessly.

Loki’s eyebrow arched as his lips quirked into a triumphant smirk. “What was that, pet? You must speak up, darling.” He mocked cruelly as his palm smacked against her right ass cheek, which was now a brilliant shade of scarlet red.

“Master Loki, please!” Eva finally choked out louder and Loki ‘s silken voice chuckled with satisfaction. His hand gently stroked and massaged the warm flesh of the cheeks beneath his palm.

“There we are, my pet. Now for your reward for finally saying my name…” He crooned softly. Loki adjusted her body, spreading her cheeks to find her lips, swollen and puffy and was amused to see a slight glistening of wetness. He inserted one finger to test her tightness and grinned as he heard Eva moan as her walls squeezed around the digit probing and curling inside her. He inserted a second, slowly pushing in and out of her slick cunt, and relished the sounds of her growing lust, feeling his own arousal stir in his trousers as he listened.

“M-Master… Loki…” She whimpered, her resistance vanished and was replaced with a burning arousal that she craved to be sated desperately. He increased the pace of his long fingers, the sounds of wet flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the warehouse.

“Ooh yes, good pet. Moan and whimper for me. Your wanton voice is like the sweetest of melodies to my ears, because it’s all for me, isn’t it?” He purred, smiling down at her as her mouth hung open, letting her cries and moans go unbridled.

“All… For you… Master.” She panted between his hand’s ruthless thrusting. She felt a coiling pressure in her stomach as she drew closer and closer to climax. She whined, egging Loki on, but he withdrew his hand from her dripping cunt, leaving her feeling empty.

“Master, please…” She whimpered but Loki only chuckled at her plea. He placed his fingers at her lips, and was pleased as Eva’s eager lips wrapped around the digits without hesitation, suckling and swirling her tongue around them.

“I applaud your eagerness, darling. But I’d rather put your lips to use elsewhere.” The God of Mischief gently picked up Eva’s trembling body and carefully sat her down between his long legs in a kneeling position. With a snap of his fingers, all of his armor & clothes disappeared like wisps of smoke. Eva marveled at the towering pale body of the God sitting before her, and her eyes fell to the engorged cock bobbing in front of her face, memorizing the veins and ridges. She felt her mouth watering as she stared at it, licking her lips hungrily and stared up into his mesmerizing green eyes. She cooed softly and her eyes fluttered shut dreamily as Loki’s hand caressed her jaw with delicate fingers, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip.

“Does my pet desire my cock?” His velvet voice crooned and Eva nodded with a whimper. He gently tugged her bottom lip, prompting her to open her mouth. “Now, I want you, and your tongue, to be absolutely still for this part, my dear.” With one hand still holding Eva’s mouth open, Loki used the other to grip the base of his cock. He slowly traced the head of his member around her lips, and her body shuddered in anticipation as he teased her. As the God of Mischief circled her lips with his hot sensitive flesh in slow repetitive motions, Loki groaned at how soft and pliant they felt. The pleasure of her warm lips, practically begging for him, and the power he felt over her body caused a drop of pre-cum to seep out and moisten her lips slightly, making them shine with wetness. Eva trembled and whimpered as he teased her and Loki grinned as she fidgeted slightly.

“Look at yourself, little mortal. On your knees, between my legs, and begging for my cock to be stuffed into you, pleasuring me however I wish and command of you. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, would you, my eager little pet?” His lewd silken words dripped like honey into her lust-hazed mind. Eva shook her head what little Loki’s hand would allow, and made a ‘nuh-uh’ noise with her voice. The God of Mischief hummed with a soft smile. “Good girl.” He purred the last syllable of his praise. “Now, brace yourself, my pet.” With that brief warning, he pulled Eva’s mouth onto his cock and thrusted his hips forward, grunting with pleasure as she whimpered and choked around him. The hand that had held her jaw moved up into her hair, fisting it tightly and kept her head still while she squirmed. “Easy, girl. Just relax your jaws and throat like a good slutty little pet whilst I pleasure myself with your lovely mouth.” Loki groaned, his hips bucking into her face with wild abandon. Eva tried her best to do as he instructed, whimpering and moaning as her throat swallowed him repeatedly with each of his thrusts. Between the cruelty of his rhythm and the exquisite pain of his strong fingers tangled in her locks and pulling at her scalp, hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she allowed Loki to fuck her mouth and her uncontrollable spittle lubed him up to just thrust faster. Loki hissed above her as his cock twitched, his climax threatening to approach him but he wasn’t done with his pet yet. He kept his tight grip on her hair and withdrew himself reluctantly from her mouth, a thin line of saliva attached from his head to her lip. This moment allowed Eva to catch lungfuls of air as she panted breathlessly and coughed a little from the cruel treatment of her throat and jaws.

“Very good job, pet. You performed your task very well, just like a good whore. Now, it’s time for you to receive a reward, my dear.” Loki crooned while his hand stroked through her hair. Eva whimpered softly as Loki picked her body up from the floor, taking a moment to place a tender kiss upon her forehead, and swapped places with her, placing her in the chair while he knelt down, spreading her legs as wide as possible. She shuddered anxiously, feeling his breath cascading over her spread lips, while Loki gazed upon every inch of her. She whined when he swiped a quick fingertip over her dripping opening.

“My my, pet. Look how much your quim is dripping with arousal. Did you enjoy it that much when I fucked your sweet mouth, little one?” He grinned, peppering chaste little kisses on the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her pussy. She whimpered and squirmed underneath his teasing kisses and nodded.

“Y-yesss… Yes, I did, Master Loki.” She whimpered, feeling dirty and used but at the same time, strangely pleased… Eva found herself actually pleased with the fact her master was pleased with her. What little coherent thought she had been thinking seconds ago disappeared quickly when the flat of Loki’s warm tongue slowly dragged up her slit, flicking her clit. She let out cry after cry of rising pleasure as his tongue danced and swirled upon her clit.

“Ma—Master Lo—AAAH!!!” Eva couldn’t even conjure a complete thought or sentence as Loki’s tongue lashed at the swollen bud relentlessly. He then engulfed his mouth around her cunt and plunged his tongue into her core, causing the very air to escape Eva’s lungs as she gasped before screaming in her throes of pure ecstasy. He growled against her flesh with appreciation as he lapped vigorously, thrusting his tongue in and out of her folds and the reverberations of his growls only sent more shockwaves of electrifying pleasure through every nerve in her body. The coiling pressure in her stomach was curling tighter and tighter and she couldn’t fight back her hips bucking violently.

“Yesss…. That’s it, pet. Surrender your pleasure to me!” Loki roared with a grin. He pursed his lips around her swollen clit, lapping and sucking the swollen bud to finally draw out her climax.

“Oh God!! Mas-Master… L-Loki, P-PLEASE!! I’m—AAAAH!!!” Eva’s cry was almost a sob as her body seized up and every muscle tightened as she came the hardest orgasm of her life. Everything in her vision blurred and darkened for a moment as her body and soul almost felt like they had floated into outer space. When she started drifting back down from the overwhelming orgasm, she felt something warm and wet overflowing between her legs.

“Ma… Master… Lo—oooh…” She could barely whimper, her head was spinning and her body was still shivering from the aftermath. Loki let out a low throaty laughter as he gazed upon her limp and spent form. He marveled at how she came so powerfully and so much that her essence had not only squirted into his mouth, but covered the insides of her thighs and even left a wet stain beneath her rear on the sofa.

“What a beautiful sight you are, my pet. Breathless, your eyes glazed over, and practically soaked from the climax my tongue delivered you… I love it.” He growled, standing up and loomed over her exhausted body, caressing a palm over her flushed cheek and cradling the back of her head to look up into his emerald orbs, her sapphire eyes were half-lidded, lost in a fog of blissful pleasure. His lips claimed hers with tenderness at first, parting them gently and slowly circled and massaged her tongue with his own. She could taste her own essence, which was slightly salty but had a sweetness to it as well. Eva was too distracted to notice Loki’s other hand had glided back down to her warm wet folds, delving two fingers inside and curled them slowly within her core, stroking that sweet spot within her walls, swallowing her sweet whimpers and moans as they continued their sensual kiss. As she moaned softly against his gentle lips, Loki’s demeanor changed as his mouth became more insistent. His tongue raked over her top teeth and sucked her delicious tongue between his lips and into his greedy mouth, biting hard and causing Eva to whine loudly at his sudden roughness. He groaned from the exquisite taste of the metallic flavor of the blood from the bite wound, swirling and sucking her tongue with demand. After savoring her delicious blood and sexual flavors, he finally released her lips from their kiss, leaving her panting and gasping for air as his fingers continued their languid curling and stroking. Eva’s body writhed from Loki’s ministrations as she continued moaning and groaning in her wanton state, her lust and her need to satisfy Loki consumed her very mind and sanity.

“You belong to me now, don’t you, my dear?” He growled into her ear and she made a small whimper with a nod in response. However, Loki wanted to hear her voice; her admission of submission to him. He wanted her to confess her need to please him and to be pleased by his hand, alone.

“Say it!!” He snarled angrily, biting into Eva’s shoulder and she let out another pleasure-fueled sob of painful bliss. His hand began pumping his fingers into her cunt ruthlessly, causing her back to arch into his body as her hands scrambled to grab onto his back, holding onto him as she endured the cocktail of pain and pleasure that she felt like she was drowning in.

“Yes!! Yes, Master Loki! I belong to you, and only you!!” She cried out with new tears streaming down her face, digging her nails into the flesh of his back. His teeth clamped tighter into her skin, drawing a little blood once more and Eva yelped as the pain intensified throughout her body, igniting every nerve in her body. “I am your pet!! Your slave!! And obedient servant to do whatever you wish to me!!” She screamed out with all her lungs’ might, coming again and spilling onto his hand with her juices. Loki finally released his hold on her shoulder and withdrew his hand from her, laughing cruelly as Eva whimpered and shuddered beneath him. “Such a good girl…” He licked his fingers clean and flicked his tongue over the bruising bite wound on her shoulder, lapping at the little droplets of blood, and growled like a vicious predator, one that has laid claim to its’ bitch to fuck and rut.

“It’s now time I fully claim you and make you mine, pet.” He breathed into her ear. Loki stood up and spread his arms out as he held up both his hands, his lime green and yellow magic swirled around his fingers and the lounge chair vibrated as it stretched and expanded, transforming into a large round luxurious bed, fit for four people instead of just two, with brilliant golden satin sheets. He gently nudged Eva down onto her back and crawled on top of her small body, using his knee to part her legs for him. He leaned down and began to trail kisses and nips at her skin from her earlobe, down the side of her neck, and dragged his tongue slowly across her collarbone. He moved down a little further and massaged her left breast, squeezing and rolling the pink nipple with his skilled fingers, while his mouth encompassed the right breast, swirling and flickering his tongue around the hardened peak, sometimes nipping it lightly with his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. Eva gasped out and whined with plea as her back arched into the sweet sinful pleasure, bucking her hips with lustful need. He only chuckled with her breast still in his mouth, giving her mound a soft bite before releasing it with a ‘pop’.  
“Patience, my eager pet. I still need to lavish attention to your other sweet teat.” He crooned, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her tortured and wet right nipple. Eva whimpered as Loki swapped places, kneading and squeezing her right whilst he sucked her left tit into his hot wet mouth. She let out a soft pained cry as his head bobbed up and down, sucking upon her breast with harsh suction and biting her nipple harder than he did the right. She was now gasping and writhing underneath his mouth, panting and whimpering the longer he tortured her bosom so feverishly. After a moment, Loki finally released her breast from his mouth, letting his hands grope the twin mounds and gave them a brutal tight squeeze, hissing with a wicked grin as Eva cried out.

“Tell me what you desire, little one. What is it you crave of me, your generous master and king?” He growled, grinding his cock between the gap of her buttocks, letting her feel his length and girth he knew her core was aching for.

“I want you to fuck me, Master Loki. Use my body however you desire, please, My King.” She chanted wantonly, writhing and panting beneath him. Loki smiled wickedly, relishing how every word poured from her lips like a whore’s prayer.

“Very well, my sweet little whore.” With those few words, he rose up on his knees, grasped her ankles, spreading her legs wide and swiftly impaled his cock within her tight cunt. The sheer force of his thrust forced the air to escape Eva’s lungs, and Loki didn’t give her any respite as his hips began a fast and punishing tempo, slapping his hips into her brutally. “Oh my, dear… Your juicy cunt… Is just squeezing and… milking my cock… Oh, so tight… Incredible…” He groaned, tilting his back and bared his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut while he rutted into Eva like an animal, loosing himself to her entirely; her writhing wanton body, her unbridled screams of lust, her breathless panting, all for his satisfaction. He felt her hot velvet walls beginning to spasm and quiver around him as an orgasm began to rise within her but Loki wasn’t going to allow that, not just yet. He withdrew from her quickly, making her gasp in shock, causing Eva to wonder if she had done something wrong. Before she could utter a syllable, Loki lurched forward by Eva’s side, shifting her body to lay on her left side and lifted her right leg as he repositioned his cock and entered her from behind, causing the head of his member to strike a new sweet spot. Before she could make one sound of pleasure, Loki’s other hand circled around her throat and gave the soft flesh a squeeze, rendering her mute as her airway was restricted. He continued thrusting into her wet cunt, grunting with dominating vigor as his hips slapped loudly against her ass while Eva’s lips hung open in a voiceless cry. As his fingers gripped tighter, her vision blurred a fraction and felt light headed, all she could feel and focus on was the sensation of the God’s cock stuffing her over and over and the lewd sloshing sounds as their wet flesh slapped against each other’s. Just when Eva thought she was going to pass out, Loki unwrapped his fingers from her throat, and granted her lips to inhale lungfuls of precious air as he continued fucking her, growling with his teeth bared as she squeezed and spasmed around him again. Her cries escalated as her orgasm was fast approaching her but Loki quickly pulled out of her walls again, leaving her whimpering with emptiness and almost sobbing with an aching need for release. Loki sneered down at her trembling body as he chuckled evilly at her desperation.

“Ah-ah-ah, little one. Don’t give me those whimpers. I’ll let you come when I think you’re good and ready. Just endure a little longer for your master, dear pet.” His voice crooned sweetly. Loki’s arms draped around Eva’s body and pulled her up, helping her adjust her position to be on her hands and knees. His hands gripped her voluptuous ass cheeks, smiling as he was still pleased with how red they still were from spanking her earlier. Loki gave them a firm squeeze and loved the soft moans Eva made as he massaged them tenderly. He teased her further by positioning his warm cock between her cheeks and slowly dry humped her. This sensation caused her to whimper and tried to push herself back against him, but his strong hands kept her firmly in place.

“How badly do you want to come, my darling pet?” He teased while rubbing the head of his member at her slick and dripping lips. “Do you want to feel me spill my seed inside you and forever mark your body as mine?” His voice growled. Loki grabbed a fistful of her hair and Eva yelped out at first followed by a lustful moan.

“Oh God, yes, Master Loki. I want to feel your come shooting into me and fill me up! I want to come for you, and only you, please!” She groaned and with her final words of absolute submission, Loki gripped Eva’s hips and thrusted into her, beginning a brutal pace as he fucked her mercilessly. She cried out his name as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body, surrendering herself as she climaxed repeatedly around his cock. The God of Mischief couldn’t hold back his own animalistic grunts and groans of lust as her walls kept clenching and squeezing him as he pounded into her. “You’re proving yourself… Ahh… to be quite… Hnngh… an excellent fucktoy, my pet.” He groaned between his shallow thrusting. He could feel himself drawing closer to his own climax, causing his hips to jerk more sporadically. “Ready yourself, my dear…” He growled, splaying one large hand between her shoulders, pushed her upper body down into the mattress, and pumped himself into her with all his might. As Eva screamed out and her pussy clamped around his cock with one final climax, she milked his own out as Loki shot his load into her, releasing a long groan through bared teeth. As the two both floated down from their lustful haze, Eva let her eyes close and allowed her exhausted body to fall onto her right side, panting breathlessly. She was too drained to care, or even acknowledge, that hers and Loki’s coital fluids were seeping from her throbbing pussy. She cooed softly and her body shivered when something cold and metallic snapped around her neck. Her eyes fluttered opened lazily to find Loki hovering over her, smiling softly as his fingertip traced a golden collar with a blue gem he had placed there with his magic. She looked into his dark emerald eyes that held her captive and unable to move.

“Master… Loki…?” Eva felt a twinge of fear, something within her was slowly bringing her back to reality as she started to shift beneath him. She felt like she needed to get away from the God of Mischief before something could happen, though she wasn’t sure what that ‘something’ was. She froze in place as Loki cradled the back of her head gently and his other hand was now holding the golden scepter with the strange blue glowing gem, just like the one on her collar. Her breathing hitched when he lowered the scepter’s tip, placing it on her chest. Eva opened her lips to make a sound, a whimper, a cry, but felt her body relaxing against her will. She mentally struggled as the strange feeling drowned out her thoughts, her fear, her memories, and eventually her will. She moaned as her body felt a comforting warmth cocooning her body and soul, welcoming the new sensation consuming her entirely. Her lips formed a blissful smile as her eyes took on the same blue hue as the sparkling gem in her master’s scepter, looking up at Loki with dreamy contentment.

“You belong to me now, my little pet, Eva.”

“Yes, my Master Loki.”


End file.
